


Goodbye

by planetundersiege



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Distress, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Mercy Killing, Oneshot, Suicide, Violentine, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Bite, dying, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: What should never have happened, just happened.





	Goodbye

The walker attacked before anyone could react.

Violet and Clementine had just been out hunting, checking the snares, when the unimaginable happened.

No one saw it coming, until it was too late.

One second, the young couple happily chatted, and before they could blink, Clementine laid on the ground, screaming in pain as the walker hit into his shoulder while clawing at her chest. She heard a disgusting sound as her flesh teared, and the next second, a gunshot echoed through the woods, and the walkers brain stained her face red. Clementine almost vomited, the smell of the pieces of brain from rotting corpse being to much for her, along with the shock. She was bitten.

After blinking, she pushed the heavy corpse to the side, before touching her wound, flinching at the pain, as blood seeped through her clothes.

Violet stood still, a few feet away, just staring, gun still pointed. Her whole body was shaking, she was in denial.

“Clem…”

Clementine groaned in response, and that was the moment Violet realize, that it was too late.

Too late to save her.

She walked towards her, before sitting down, letting her tears come, all while she tightly held the girl she loved. Oh how she loved Clementine, please, she couldn’t do it.

“Violet…”

“Oh Clem, I’m sorry. Shit, I’m so fucking sorry. I was too late.”

“Shoot me, I don’t wanna turn into one of them.”

Shoot her…

“No Clem… I… I… I can’t. Please, I love you Clem.”

“Violet, I love you too. Please, you have to shoot me.”

“Clem…”

“Please.”

The young woman gulped.

“Okay… okay. Just… I… oh shit.”

Clem coughed, it was blood mixed with saliva. This wasn’t a good sign at all.

“Please Violet, I don’t want you to see me like that. I want to go out like this, I don’t wanna hurt anyone.”

“O...okay.”

Violet moved forward, and pressed a light kiss onto Clementine's lips, their last kiss. And as they parted, Violet put the gun against her forehead.

“I love you…”

“I’ll never forget you.”

”Goobye, Clem.”

She pulled the trigger.

As she saw Clementine’s lifeless body, all she could do was scream. She was shaking, crying, covered in the blood of her lover.

She had been forced to put her out of her misery, no, she was forced to _murder_ her so that she wouldn’t become one of those things.

She had killed her.

She… she couldn’t do it.

A final gunshot echoed through the forest.


End file.
